The present invention relates to an ink supply for an ink-jet printer and, more particularly to a self-sealing fluid interconnect for joining a replaceable ink supply to an ink-jet printer.
A typical ink-jet printer has a printhead mounted to a carriage that is moved back and forth over a print media, such as paper. As the printhead passes over appropriate locations on the printing surface, a control system selectively activates the printhead to eject, or jet, ink drops onto the print media to form images and text characters.
To work properly, such printers must have a reliable supply of ink for the printhead. One type of ink-jet printer makes use a disposable ink pen that can be mounted to the carriage. Such an ink pen typically includes, in addition to the printhead, a reservoir containing a supply of ink. The ink pen also typically includes pressure regulating mechanisms to maintain the ink supply at an appropriate pressure for use by the printhead. When the ink supply is exhausted, the ink pen is disposed of and a new ink pen is installed.
Other types of ink-jet printers make use of ink container portions that are separately replaceable from a printhead portion. For this type of printing system the printhead portion can include a pressure regulating mechanism to maintain proper operating pressure. The ink container portion may be mounted away from the carriage as disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 08/566,821 or mounted on the carriage. In either case it is crucial the replaceable ink container and printer be capable of establishing a reliable fluid connection therebetween. This fluid interconnection should be capable of repeated disconnects and reconnects as the ink container is removed and reinstalled. For the case of pressurized ink delivery systems the fluid interconnect should be robust enough to prevent leakage under normal operating pressures as well as under various environmental conditions the printer and ink containers are specified to experience either operating or non-operating.